The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is favorably suited for use for medium telephoto imaging or telephoto imaging in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and the like. In addition, the present disclosure is related to an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
Recently, imaging lenses that adopt the inner focus method are being employed as medium telephoto imaging lenses or telephoto imaging lenses in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2014-139699, 2013-033178, 2013-097212, and 2012-047870 disclose imaging lenses having three group configurations constituted by a first lens group, a second lens group, and a third lens group, in which the second lens group is moved with respect to an image formation plane while the first lens group and the third lens group are fixed with respect to the image formation plane to perform focusing operations.